Zonda
|-|Fake Zonda= |-|Septima= |-|True Zonda= |-|Reverie Zonda= Summary Zonda, known as the Lustful Mirage during her time at Sumeragi, is a minor antagonist in the original Azure Striker Gunvolt and the main antagonist of Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. Initially introduced as an enigmatic member of the Sumeragi Seven, it's revealed that Zonda was a mere illusion, created to gain important information on Glaives and the Muse. As it turns out, she happens to be the leader of a multinational Adept group called Eden, which seeks to create a so-called paradise for Adepts by exterminating humanity as a whole. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '| '''8-B '| '8-B '| '''Low 7-C Name: Zonda Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Female Age: 17 (Fake), 11/12 (True) Classification: Adept, Former member of Sumeragi, Founder and leader of EDEN Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation/Sealing, Teleportation, Transformation, Summoning, Duplication (Able to create perfect copies of The Seven and herself with all of their powers and memories. This includes experiences of them being killed), Energy Projection, Levitation, Light Manipulation (with Phantasmagoria), Healing, and limited Reality Warping (with her Septima, Phantasm Mirror, she can create illusions and make them "real", swap genders at a moment's notice, granting her different fighting styles, and can seal souls inside her mirrors), likely has the powers of Tenjian, Gibril, Milas, Teseo, Desna, Ghauri and Asroc (Is able to create perfect copies of these characters, so it's reasonable to assume she can also replicate their abilities) | All aforementined powers vastly enhanced, Mind Manipulation (Can directly attack the mind with Paradise Lost), Forcefield Creation, Can create a vacuum that bypasses Elemental Intangibility Attack Potency: Building level+ (Far superior to Nova "The Mighty", who destroyed a building upon transforming, and proceeded to grow larger than it. Can fight Gunvolt), Can ignore conventional durability with her Septima | City Block level '(Stated that her power had multiplied "A Hundredfold". Note that she gained this form from Joule, an adept known for amplifying Septimas, and she herself is a genius) | '''City Block level '(Far superior to OVA Merak) | 'Small Town level '(100 times stronger than before) '''Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Gunvolt and Copen.) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (That of a child her age), likely far higher 'with her septima 'Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Building level+ (Was able to take multiple hits from Gunvolt and Copen. Should be far superior to Nova Tsukuyomi, as a mere fragment of her power was portrayed as an equal to him.) | City Block level '(Should be 100 times more durable as well. Could take hits from Gunvolt when Joule's song was in his heart) | '''City Block level '| '''Small Town level Stamina: Above Average Human (Did battle with Gunvolt on three separate occasions without suffering from fatigue) Range: Unknown physically, Tens of meters with Tarot Cards and her Septima Standard Equipment: Tarot Cards Intelligence: Genius (Managed to hide the full extent of her Septima from even the likes of the Sumeragi Group, a powerful conglomerate who focus on detaining and controlling Adepts, and used it to infiltrate said group and become one of the highest-ranking members to obtain important information on Glaives and The Muse, in which she succeeded. Hid most of her identity even during her time at Sumeragi, which she became known for, and everyone who tried to figure out her schemes, found out that several pieces contradicted each other. Was able to easily fake her death at the hands of Copen) Weaknesses: Without her Septima, she's just as vulnerable as a child her age, arrogant and sadistic to a fault, and tends to toy with her opponents, some of her powers are exclusive to her Septimal forms. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Phantasm Mirror: '''Zonda's Septima, which allows her to create illusions. This allows her to create illusions that can even effect reality to an extent. She can change someone's perception of an area to think it and themselves are upside down. She can also use this ability to create copies of herself or anyone she personally knows (Namely The Seven). *'Love Cage: Zonda can trap a soul into a mirror before shattering it. This leaves the soul weakened, though still existing. The shards then are able to power up her or other's abilities. After studying the Muse shards being used, she can "Normalize" them, allowing her to fuse them with her Septima. Note that she can likely do this instantly, as she was able to fuse the shards with herself despite Gunvolt and/or Copen possessing all of them. When she fuses the shards with herself, the original soul is also fused with her. When she fuses with the shards, she also gets the abilities of the soul to an extent. * '''Over Gender: Invoking the power of "Over Gender", a skill of the Phantasma Mirror, Sumeragi Zonda can switch between both genders on a whim by projecting a mirror pane above the current form which leaps through it, thus inducing a transformation into the opposite gender. Aside from the obvious aesthetic effects in not only physiology, but also in terms of the weaponized form, with Sumeragi Zonda's armour manifested by their Glaive rearranging itself to suit the current form, doing so seems to additionally remove any forms of tags that have been superimposed upon Sumeragi Zonda's body as the opposite gender form of Sumeragi Zonda ascends to the sky while using Phantasma Mirror to turn intangible with a pink-ish hue, making them impervious to damage. Not only this, shifting between both genders has the effect of changing the skills used by Sumeragi Zonda, with the male form being more focused on close-to-mid-range combat and the female form centered around long-range combat. Interestingly, the appearance of the mirrors used by both forms seems to have different characteristics – the mirrors projected by "Sumeragi Zonda♀" are more ovular in nature, whereas the mirrors of "Sumeragi Zonda♂" are rectangular. Male Form: * Carnal Downpour: Zonda tosses several mirrors in the air. Should the enemy walk under a mirror that is flashing, a spike will rain down. The enemy will meet spikes that rain down should they move by the line of mirrors that are flashing. "He" finishes the move off with a pelvic thrust. * Doppler Desire: Zonda summons four mirrors, two on each side of the screen, and proceeds to bounce off each mirror, leaving a reflection of "him" on it. The reflections then leap out of their mirrors one by one and thrust themselves at the enemy. Should the enemy destroy the mirrors, the attack will be canceled. Female Form: * Orb Valley: Zonda jumps into an oval shaped mirror and flies around the area, shooting energy balls as "she" goes. * Leap of Faith: Zonda jumps from one side of the battlefield to the other, leaving several pink and purple balls in "her" wake, which then bounce around the battlefield. The pink balls disappear after the first bounce, but the purple ones bounce around the battlefield several times before disappearing. As the balls fly around, she will launch a spinning attack along the floor. Both Forms: * Phantasmagoria: Zonda's special attack and the only one both male and female forms perform together. First, they use Mirror to flip the battlefield upside down. Then, Zonda's male form will dash out of a mirror twice in a row while Zonda's female form performs Orb Valley. After that, the male form, alongside a copy, dash at the enemy twice, whilst the female form shoots pink energy. Finally, the female form will shoot bubble-like balls at the enemy. At the same time, the male form will shoot out beams of light that can't be blocked and forced the enemy to the other side of the battlefield. When this happens, the battlefield is reversed, and this phase happens again before the battlefield returns to normal and the fight resumes. Reverie Form: *'Reverie Mirror: '''Zonda's new septima after fusing with the Muse shards. She can now warp reality to a far greater degree, as well as attack the mind directly. * '''Sancte Expande:' Zonda hovers above the enemy and creates five Tarot Cards before sending them downward at the enemy. The Tarot Cards occasionally possess homing properties. * Obice Adamas: Zonda creates a yellow barrier around herself. * Gladiis Caelum: Zonda creates two sets of swords that fall down from the sky. * Magnencij In Tractu: Zonda drops a pink orb that generates a field with a vacuum effect. Touching this field harms you and bypasses Prevasion. * Cactus Hastas: Zonda throws 2 green cards to the edges of the battlefield. Half a second later, a pair of GIANT green thorn pillars start grinding along the upper and lower portions of the battlefield, leaving only a small space at each end safe. Near the attack's end, the pillars briefly edge forwards, hitting in the "safe" spot. * Paradise Lost: Zonda begins to sing a song of despair that rends your mind and body. Zonda is completely invincible during this technique. * Eden's Presence: Zonda throws seven cards outwards before disappearing. Then, a projection of each of The Seven appears to perform an attack. Key: Game Base | Reverie Zonda | Composite Base '''| '''Composite Reverie Zonda Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's profile (Game canon Zonda was used. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Illusionists Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Metal Users Category:Water Users Category:Hair Users Category:Information Users Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Card Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Earth Users Category:Technology Users Category:Ice Users Category:Psychics Category:Kids Category:Traitors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 8 Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 7